This invention relates generally to road and other surface finishing machines. More specifically, the invention relates to a roller carriage assembly which is movably connected in the usual manner to the conventional double frame of such a machine for movement back and forth across such a surface to consolidate and finish the same with a vibrating drum or roller, including means for changing the level of the roller relative to the double frame as will be necessary when adapting the machine to different job sites.
Generally speaking, road surface finishing machines, having an elongated double main frame adapted to span above and across a roadway or other surface being finished from which is suspended a roller frame containing a vibrating drum or roller adapted to move back and forth along the main frame and roll across the surface or placed to condolidate and finish concrete or other materials freshly poured or placed thereabout, have long been known and used in the prior art. The double frames of such machines contain legs or standards on each end thereof, on the lower ends of which roller assemblies are connected. The roller assemblies ride upon tubular rails laid along both sides of the surface being finished. Accordingly, the double main frame of the machine can thus be rolled along the guide rails to advance the same along the surface as concrete or other material is being poured or placed in front thereof, while the roller frame moves along the double frame back and forth across the same along the leading edge of the freshly placed material to permit a vibrating roller to consolidate and finish the same. Examples of such prior art machines are the Series 36 concrete finishers manufactured by Bidwell Division of CMI Corporation, Canton, S. Dak. 57013, and the C-450-X finisher as manufactured by Gomaco Corporation, Ida Grove, Ia. 51445.
One of the problems encountered using these prior art machines with conventional roller carriage assemblies is that it is extremely difficult to change the level of the roller relative to the main frame which usually must be done when adapting such machines to different job sites. Another problem encountered using the conventional assemblies is the relatively narrow range of vibrating frequencies that can be obtained in the rollers due to the fact that the rotating eccentric weights used to generate the vibrations are dependent upon the speed of the roller itself.
By means of my invention, these and other difficulties encountered using conventional road surface finishing machines and roller carriage assemblies are substantially overcome.